My Worst Fear
by Raye Sun
Summary: A oneshot song fic. Danny and Sam are living together, but he's keeping something from her and she can't take it anymore. She decides to leave. -Complete-


**Author's Note: **This my first Danny Phantom fanfic, my first one-shot and my first song fic. Needless to say I wasn't really sure how to go about this but I thought this would be an interesting story so I did my best. This is a future fic in which Danny and Sam are living together, told from Sam's point of view. Please review and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or the song "My Worst Fear" by Rascal Flatts

**

* * *

**

My Worst Fear

I love him so much. God knows I love that man but I'm just not sure how much longer I can take it. The worry. The pain. Every time he walks through that door with a new injury. We can't go to the hospital because they might find out about him. Every time I have to deal with the blood, the bandages, sometimes even a few broken bones.

After all these years his parents still don't know. Neither do mine. Tucker and Jazz went off to lead their own lives. They think everything's fine and that we're happy. But I know otherwise. It wasn't so bad at first. I could deal with it. But then he refused to let me come with him when he fought. He said he didn't want me to get hurt. But the more time we spent apart, the more I became unsure of our relationship. He seems to be keeping secrets from me. I'm not sure what could be worse than being a half ghost but he yells at me when I pressure him. He says it's for my own good that I don't know.

Another month passes. More secrets. More lies. Could he be cheating on me? He's staying out until all hours of the night. Coming home injured almost every time. The only times I seem to see him anymore are when I've got a bottle of peroxide in my hand. He hardly speaks to me anymore. Does he still love me?

I make the hardest decision of my life. I can't take it anymore. I have to leave. Tomorrow. My bags are already packed.

_Last night you gave me a kiss_

_You didn't know it but I was awake when you did_

_You were quiet, you were gonna let me sleep_

_So I just laid there pretending to be_

_You said some things you didn't know I could hear_

_And the words "I love you" never sounded so sincere_

_It's gonna make hard to tell you that I'm leaving_

_Now that I know just how much you care_

_You finally gave me one good reason not to go_

_But staying here is my worst fear_

Today is the day. I'm leaving. I know it will hurt him. And I hate knowing that. But I know I have no other choice.

_This morning I rolled out of bed_

_Recalling all the sweet things you said_

_This was the day I was gonna hurt you bad_

_Called out your name, but you didn't answer back_

_I searched the house to find out what was wrong_

_Like a ton of bricks it hit me you were gone_

I can't believe it. He left. All that remains is a note left on the kitchen table.

Sam,

I have to leave. I wish I could tell you why. Just know that it's for you. Fighting these ghosts is getting more dangerous and I could never forgive myself if something ever happened to you. It's best if we just stay away from each other. One day I hope I can give you a better explanation than this. Please know that I will always love you.

Danny

I break down. I fall to the floor, not even able to make it to the chair. I don't know why the tears won't stop. I was planning to leave anyway. All he did was save me the trouble of figuring out how to say goodbye. Right? Yeah… That's right… So why can't I stop crying?

_All along I knew that there was something missing_

_And only one thing left to do_

_I had to leave behind this life that we'd been living_

_But the only thing that left was you_

* * *

Danny was flying away from the house as fast as he could. Hardly able to see through the tears. He just kept telling himself it was better this way. But in his heart he knew that he was sacrificing more than he could bare. Better for her to be lonely than dead. There had already been numerous attempts on her life by his ghostly enemies. He never told her. He thought he would be able to protect her. But his last run in with Skulker was too close. He had to leave. For her.

_It's gonna make it hard to tell you that I'm leaving_

_Now that I know just how much you care_

_You finally gave me one good reason not to go_

_But being alone is my worst fear_

_And staying here is my worst fear_

**

* * *

Author's Note: Comments? Criticism? Please let me know. I might do a sequel if I get enough reviews so be sure to tell me what you think! Thanks to everyone!**


End file.
